


Dean Comforting Sam

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hurt on a hunt and Dean does his best to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hunt wasn’t supposed to have been that hard. And it wasn’t, not really, but that didn’t change the fact that Sam had cracked three ribs, dislocated his shoulder and sprained his ankle from getting tossed around and pushed down a flight of stairs before Dean torched the locket with a piece of hair that the spirit had been holding on to.

“C’mon, Sammy, let’s get you inside.” Dean helped pull Sam from the Impala and into the motel room. The first thing he did was set Sam’s shoulder and give him some pills for the pain. The only thing that Sam wanted to do was get to sleep and he made that clear by laying down on his side without another word. He could hear Dean messing around for a while longer before the lights went out. 

Sam was glad for that because his ribs were killing him but he didn’t want to let Dean know that. Sleeping on his stomach was out of the question but he also wasn’t comfortable on his side because of the pressure it put on his ribs.

“You ok, Sammy?” Dean asked from the other bed as Sam adjusted again.

“Fine,” he replied tightly. His ribs were on fire and his shoulder and ankle were still throbbing but he wasn’t about to complain about it to Dean who would just try fussing over him again the way he’d been in the car. With any luck the pain meds would take effect soon enough.

Dean’s only response was an unconvinced grunt. Sam tried to lay still but it wasn’t long before he was shifting again, trying different positions to see if any of that helped ease the pain.

“Ok, on your back,” Dean said after another minute of listening to Sam’s quiet whines and uneven breathing.

“Dean, I’m-“

His brother was standing over his bed and even though it was dark in the room Sam could tell Dean wasn’t going to let him argue.

“On your back and scoot over, jerkface.”

Sam sighed but did as he was instructed, grimacing as he did. He wasn’t quite sure where Dean was going with this until he felt the bed move and then felt his arm around Sam’s middle.

“What’re you doing?”

“Makin’ sure you quit squirmin’ so we can both get some sleep.”

Sam felt Dean’s face in his shoulder- not the one he’d injured, fortunately- and put a hand on Dean’s arm that was resting comfortably on his stomach, avoiding the cracked ribs but holding on just tight enough to prevent Sam from moving.

“Dean-“ he tried again but was cut off immediately.

“Sammy. Shut up and sleep or so help me I’m tossing you in the backseat,” he mumbled into his shoulder.

Sam let out a sigh but did as he was told, soon able to readjust to taking small, easy breaths that let him relax enough that even though he was still in pain, he was also comfortable and felt secure with his brother’s arm around him that within a few more minutes he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Sam woke up he was alone in the room. It wasn't that unusual since they were both in the habit of getting breakfast or going out for other supplies if the other wasn't awake yet. Especially after a hunt when one of them was injured. They'd decided the day before that they would stay in town at least another day until Sam was feeling well enough to travel. 

It took a bit of effort but Sam eventually managed to roll himself up into a sitting position. His ribs ached freshly after that but he did his best to ignore it as he got to his feet so he could go to the bathroom to wash up. By the time he'd finished that, since he was slow thanks to his injuries, Dean had returned with a paper bag of greasy food.

"How're you feelin'?" Dean watched as Sam limped out of the bathroom. His eyes swept up and down Sam's body to carefully gauge every wince and grimace to make sure nothing had gotten worse overnight.

"Alive."

Dean shrugged. For them that had to count for something. "Well, c'mon. Brought you breakfast."

As Sam made his way over he could feel Dean's gaze on him, watching and assessing just how badly he was limping and just what movements made him wince. 

"You get enough sleep?" Dean asked as he pushed Sam's portion of food across the small table towards him. 

Sam gave a faint smile and nodded. He had to admit that he'd been slightly disappointed to wake up without Dean tucked in close, but didn't blame him. "Yeah. Uh, thanks."

"For what?" Dean didn't look at him, though, studiously focusing on the mess of eggs and sausage in front of him.

"You know." Sam cleared his throat. "For last night. It, uh. It really helped."

When Dean glanced up Sam was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Sam's smile had that effect on him.

"Yeah, no problem, Sammy." He lightly kicked out at Sam's foot. Even though he got the ankle that hadn't been twisted it still earned a small grimace from Sam who was sore in far too many places to count. Dean the got up, fished through his bag and grabbed a bottle of pain pills. He shuffled back over to the table and deposited two pills next to Sam. As he did he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his little brother's temple. 

Sam smiled again and downed the pills with the coffee that Dean had brought. 

"Now eat up so you can get back in bed. We'll watch some tv or something and pack up tomorrow."

Sam decided that sounded like a great way to spend the rest of the day. Especially if that meant Dean joining him in bed again to make sure he didn't move and hurt himself more.


End file.
